overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord III Episode 07
"Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web" (蜘蛛に絡められる蝶 Kumo ni Karame Rareru Chō) is the seventh episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on August 21, 2018. Summary Arche uses her telescope and views the top of the mausoleum of Nazarick's Tomb from a distance, but cannot identify what era or setting it originates from. Hekkeran believes that will just mean more rewards for later. Roberdyck, however, notes there could be a chance that a powerful undead could lurk within, but Imina wonders aloud what kind of person could have built a tomb in this exact area to have been buried within. Hekkeran is excited at finding more from the unknown, but Arche is too focused on the reward money to care about wonder; her teammates laugh at her single-mindedness, with Hekkeran acknowledging this could be their best job ever. In the dead of night, Hekkeran finalizes the plan that they will have each team move simultaneously at a given signal. Gringham's team enter their entry point, and find a burial room with an unknown banner over a sarcophagus, with none able to identify the crest. Alone, Gringham & his party, Heavy Masher, talk casually for a moment. Upon examining the banner, they find it is woven with precious metals worth tens of coins for the one banner. Gringham orders them to leave it to focus on the main objective, and they open the sarcophagus. They are astonished to find it filled with brim treasure, and when meeting with Hekkeran in the central mausoleum, the other teams had already found incredible treasure as well. When arriving at the stair to descend into the First Floor, the smell of the dead fills the air, leading to worry of undead below, which Parpatra requests his team look for hidden entries around the surface. Parpatra only asks for a compensation fee of 10% to all treasures should a safe route be found, with Hekkeran & Grigham agreeing, but before Erya can voice in his opinion, Parpatra takes his leave. As they enter, Roberdyck senses no undead responses, and Heavy Masher members notes the tomb to be at least 600 years old; making it more valuable. Erya being impatient, hurries the others as he wants to kill monsters, and everyone sees general skeletons running at them from down the hallway ahead. Gringham eliminates the skeletons, and advises them to be caution going forward as there could be a more powerful undead later on. At the base camp, Momon notes that the workers have entered the tomb, and another gold adventurer states they are still comrades in this mission, hoping they'll return safely; he then asks Momon's opinion. He slips stating they'll die, but quickly correct himself that they have that kind of resolve in case they run into danger to keep a safe mind-set as a new ruin means unforeseen dangers; the gold adventurer leader buys into that and is relieved of any confusion. Momon goes to rest as the gold adventurer leader takes first watch, and returning to his tent, he returns to his Ainz persona to let Pandora's Actor take his place while he oversees the eventual retaliation for the Worker's invasion into the tomb. Ainz enters the Throne Room to an awaiting Albedo. Asking Albedo about the preparations for the planned visit of the Workers, Albedo assures him that preparations are complete, that their "guests" will enjoy the surprises. Ainz is pleased, and looks forward to seeing Albedo's measure of hospitality. As he sits on the Throne, Albedo pulls up Light Monitors to view the various Worker groups; Ainz notes their entry, ordering Albedo not to let a single one go unscathed. As Albedo promises to punish the thieves for trespassing into Nazarick, she asks Ainz which group he'd like to use for a guinea pigs for his 'new sword', with the Overlord thinking about it. A little while later, as Team Foresight is walking with Arche noting it was all too easy to reach as far as they did, Imina warns them to be quiet. Looking around the corner, they see a group of undead soldiers. Arche detects 1st Tier Skeleton mages providing them support, which could prove problematic for them going forward. So, Roberdyck uses his Holy Faith Magic to destroy the undead group in an instant. Meanwhile outside, Parpatra's Green Leaf note the lost of profit, but their leader notes entering an Unknown Tomb right away invites too much danger, and is using the others as Canaries in a Coal Mine. Yuri Alpha surprises them by acknowledging a level headed decision. Green Leaf turns as they sees the Pleiades (minus Narberal) at the top of the staircase; one of Green Leaf members notes that maids at a tomb is bad taste, which triggers the Pleiades' rage. Green Leaf tenses up sensing this killing intent, except for the guy who triggered them; when calling for to kill them, Yuri calms her sisters to focus as they will kill them, but due to their restrictions by Ainz, they cannot kill them directly. Yuri summons the Old Guarders to be Green Leaf's opponents. Parpatra believes the Pleiades are the most powerful of the tomb; with them looking at each other. Parpatra finds that his group are now the Canaries. Yuri calls for their battle to begin. After a few minutes, The Pleiades are saddened to see such weaklings fighting a small squad of Old Guarders, as only Parpatra & another member of Green Leaf are all that remain. Giving a narration, the Pleiades see all but Parpatra dies. As Entoma drools over eating one of the fallen Green Leaf members, Yuri reminds her that they are only to collect the fallen. After Parpatra falls, Yuri calls for the still breathing to be healed & sent to the torture chamber, while the dead are examined by Ainz. In the Tomb, Heavy Masher run from a squad of Elder Liches shooting fireballs at them. As they run, the thief of the group finds a door to enter thru and hide. Feeling safe, a teleportation trap spell is triggered. Finding themselves in a dark room, they soon meet Kyouhukou, who after his introduction is asked who is he, and finds the repetition annoying. Gringham offers a trade to escape him, but Kyouhukou is thankful for their presence as his children need food, and are tired of roach on roach cannibalism. As the roaches eat him alive, another of his men was transported to Neuronist Painkill, a Special Intelligence Collector, who elaborates that the Worker groups have entered Nazarick, the most horrible place in the world. Neuronist goes on about Ainz, her love of him, and going on a tangent about how much she hates Albedo and Shalltear. As Neuronist's creator suffered from Kidney Stones, she feels that is where she should start. Somewhere in the tomb, one of Erya's elven slaves hears something up ahead, and they soon meet with Hamsuke; who is sparring with the Lizardmen & a Death Knight. When asking his slaves what kind of magical creature she is, they have never seen it before, and Erya is enraged at their ineptitude. Hamsuke informs Erya that they are to fight to see the results of Hamsuke's training, with the Lizardmen & Death Knight will not intervene on their fight. As both take stances, Hamsuke introduces herself, but Erya doesn't feel a need to seeing her as inferior; thus Hamsuke will erase this loser with no name. As she charges, Erya evades using martial arts, but is attacked by a headbutt from Hamsuke before getting an attack in. Erya's nose bleeds from the damage, and he loses any sense of composure; Hamsuke however, sees him using his abilities and remembering her training to keeps a distance until she knows more about them. So to know more, Hamsuke switches to close combat standing upright, enraging Erya to attack wildly, but Hamsuke's natural fur and claws are strong enough to shield from his sword. Changing attacks to her tail, Erya is critically injured and berates his elf slaves to heal and enchant him; reluctantly complying, they buff their master in his blood lust. Hamsuke politely requests they all attack to see the outcome, but Erya attacks like a madman with Hamsuke countering by cutting off both of his arms using Martial Arts Slashing Strike. Erya roars at his slaves to heal him, but with seeing him suffer and about to die, they all laugh at his plight. Erya, realizing he's all alone, is given a mercy killing by Hamsuke by a tail strike to his face, caving in his skull. Turning around for critique, Zaryusu acknowledges Hamsuke's activated martial arts capabilities when using Slashing Strike to remove Erya's arms. Looking back, they all see the Elves kicking Erya's corpse; confused by the sight of it, believing it is how they mourn. Elsewhere, Team Foresight realizes they were teleported by way of a magical trap. Seeing a dark hallway, they realize by understanding of the Imperial Colosseum, that they are to fight someone. Looking ahead, past the caged doorway, they are to enter some sort of arena. Hekkeran also realizes this, and after moving forward entering the center of the Colosseum, they believe they are outside when seeing a starry night sky. Arche opts to use her Fly spell, but they are all startled by the surprise arrival of a Dark Elf with a microphone, introducing Foresight to an empty crowd. They are then introduced to Ainz, who enters wearing his newly made melee equip armor. Major Events * The Invasion of the Great Tomb begins * Pleiades with exception of Narberal confront Parpatra and Green Leaf. * Nazarick Old Guarders eliminate Parpatra and Green Leaf. * Kyouhukou orders his subjects to devour Gringham and the thief. * Neuronist Painkill interrogates one of the members of Heavy Masher. * Hamsuke defeats and kills Erya Uzruth and learns martial arts. * Foresight encounters Ainz Ooal Gown in the Amphitheater of the Sixth Floor. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Arche Eeb Rile Furt * Hekkeran Termite * Roberdyck Goltron * Imina * Gringham * Parpatra Ogrion * Erya Uzruth * Ainz Ooal Gown * Narberal Gamma * Albedo * Yuri Alpha * CZ2128 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Lupusregina Beta * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Hamsuke * Zenberu Gugu * Zaryusu Shasha * Aura Bella Fiora New Characters * Kyouhukou * Neuronist Painkill Abilities Used Known Abilities Skill/Tier Spells Locations Known Locations New Locations Anime Notes * In the Light Novel there is a scene where Momon and Parpatra spar briefly in Arwintar. Gallery pl:Odcinek 6 (sezon 3) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes